Kou Academy
by Saku Kinoshita
Summary: Upon his return to his home country, young Hakuryuu Ren enrolls into the same school as his older sister, but little does he know what awaits him behind those gates. If only being coerced into joining the student council was bad enough, now he has to deal with his eccentric family, over familiar childhood friend, and a djinn who is constantly teasing him.
1. Chapter 1: Hakuryuu Ren

Chapter 1: Hakuryuu Ren

Kou Academy,a private school ranging from preschool to university, is well known for producing the most promising students. Among these promising students, there are 6 individuals who stand out. 5 of the 6 are dungeon conquerors. Dungeon conquerors are people who have completed a dungeon which are mysterious buildings that hold numerous amounts of treasure, the Dijin of the dungeon being the most valuable. The last one being a magi who are people whom are loved by the rukh. There are currently only 4 magi's in the world.

* * *

Inside a certain classroom, the homeroom teacher was trying to calm down his students.

"Now everyone settle down. You may not know this, but starting today we're having a new classmate." The teacher informed his class.

"Come in. Don't be shy." The teacher was trying to encourage the new student to come in.

A young dark blue haired boy with a mole near his lower left lip walked in. Despite the burn scar on his left face, his face was prettier than a girl's. What attracted their attention were his beautiful heterochromatic eyes; both blue, but his left eye had a lighter shade.

"Hakuryuu Ren. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The students are all stunned to see that their new classmate was such a beauty.

* * *

"Judal-chan, guess what!"

A pink haired girl appeared out of no where in front of a long black haired boy named Judal who was trying to sleep on top of the roof.

"What do you want, Old Hag!" Judal answered crabbily not happy to be disturbed not even by his own friend, Kougyoku Ren.

"Hmpf, then I won't tell you about my little brother."

"You mean Hakuryuu! I was just kidding, you Old Hag," At the mention of Hakuryuu, Judal perked up fully awake.

"Yes, it appears he just transferred here from his oversea studies." Kougyoku informed Judal as she ignored Judal's 'Old Hag' comment.

"Looks like he finally decided to conquer a dungeon with me." Judal said haughtily.

"Unfortunately for you, little Hakuryuu already conquered one during his studies in Sindria."

"HE DID WHAT!?" From the roof top, everybody in the school had heard the sudden outburst outside.

Inside class 1 – A, the whole class was in an uproar wondering what had just happened.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like Judal-sama's voice."

"What an amazing voice he has…."

Unlike his classmates, Hakuyuu paid no attention to the noise and concentrated on his studies.

* * *

Once break started, Hakuryuu was surrounded by his classmates who were bombarding him with a ton of questions.

"Are you by any chance related to the 'Kou' family?"

"Why did you transfer here?"

"What are your likes and dislikes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What's your type?"

Despite being uncomfortable from being surrounding by so many people, Hakuryuu tried his best to answer all of the questions directed at him even if some of them were a bit odd.

"I apologize, but I have no relation to the 'Kou' family you are referring to."

"My parents recommended this school based on its academic success in providing students with a bright future; and my older sister attends here as well."

"I like to cook and spar. I'm not sure about my dislikes….. I was never very good at telling jokes."

"I-I don't have a girlfriend." Hakuryuu tries not to show his embarrassment on his face but fails as he blushes.

"Kawaii~" The students especially the boys around Hakuryuu all thought at the same time.

"I prefer a strong woman like my sister." Upon hearing Hakuryuu's answer, they all make sure to make note of it.

"Ne, Hakuryuu-kun. Even if you're not related to the Kou family, have you conquered a dungeon?" One guy asked out of curiosity.

!

*twitch*

Hakuryuu twitches when one of his classmates asked if he conquered a dungeon.

"No way! You know how hard it is to conquer a dungeon. Even the best of the best don't make it out alive. Only a select handful like the Kou family can actually conquer one." Another guy tells his friend.

"Yeah, you're right. You can just forget what I just said."

Hakuryuu felt relieved that he wasn't going to be pressed any further on whether he had a djinn or not.

"Hey Hakuryuu. You probably don't know this, but our school has 5 dungeon conquers. And they're all- "

*ring*

"Class is in session."

At the sound of the bell, the teacher entered the classroom. He started taking roll until he reached Hakuryuu's name.

"Ren, Hakuryuu."

"Present." Hakuryuu replied.

"So you're the new student, young Prince."

!

*twitch*

Hakuryuu twitched at the name he was addressed as.

"Do not forget to meet with your brother, Lord Kouen, after school. He wishes to speak to you."

* * *

Once lunch time started, Hakuryuu was about to leave class with his bento box wrapped in a teal green furoshiki but was stopped by his classmates.

"So you really are related to the Kou family!"

"Why did you deny it before?"

"Does that mean you also have a djinn too!"

"What's your djinn like!"

Hakuryuu was about to deny having a djinn, but before he could speak a word, Judal appeared from the window Hakuryuu was next to.

"Hey, Hakuryuu! I heard you went ahead and conquered a dungeon without me!" Clearly not pleased to be left out on Hakuryuu's dungeon conquest.

'There goes my peaceful high school life….' Hakuryuu mentally sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: Student Council

**Chapter 2: Student Council**

"Alright who did you go with?" Judal demanded.

Hakuryuu ignoring Judal's question is eating his bento.

"Who did you cheat on me with?" Judal demanded in a louder voice that could easily be misinterpreted by a random stranger.

"Pfft!?"

Hakuryuu tries not to choke on the green tea he was drinking in peace before Judal's random question.

"I ask that you refrain from speaking in a way that can cause misunderstandings. And what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about who you went on your dungeon conquest with!"

Hakuryuu didn't feel like informing Judal about the companions he made on over his oversea studies, but the look on Judal's face already told Hakuryuu that he wasn't giving up any time soon. Hakuryuu sighs in defeat as he gives up.

"Sir Alibaba. Lady Morgiana. Master Aladdin."

"You went with that midget but not me!?"

*ring*

Before Judal could say anything else, the school bell signaling the end of lunch rang. As Hakuryuu takes his leave, he notices a grin plastered on Judal's face.

* * *

In class, Hakuryuu couldn't help but get a bad feeling about what is going on the magi's head. The grin on Judal's face kept bothering Hakuryuu until the end of school.

"Hakuryuu, how do you like Kou Academy so far?" One of Hakuryuu's classmates asks him.

"It's quite nice. This place provides the best education and facilities than any of the schools I attended before, and everyone here is also very friendly. I feel honored to be in such a school."

"Th-then Hakuryuu how about I-"

*Buzz*

"Ren, Hakuryuu report to the student council office immediately. I repeat Ren, Hakuryuu report to the student council office immediately."

Hakuryuu stands up from his desk.

"I apologize; it seems I have been summoned. Pardon my...!"

All of a sudden, Hakuryuu felt someone's arms around his waist.

"Hakuryuu, you heard the announcement. You better go now before the president starts looking for you." Judal says affectionately to Hakuryuu while hugging him by his waist.

"I am on my way so would you be as kind as to remove your arms from me."

Judal lets go of Hakuryuu.

"Thank you very…. W-What are you doing? P-put me down!" Hakuryuu tries to hide his embarrassment but to not avail as Judal is carrying Hakuryuu with one arm over Hakuryuu's waist.

"You don't know where the student council office is so I'm going to take you there."

"You don't have to take me there like this!"

"This place is pretty huge. You'll easily get lost, crybaby."

"Don't go doing as you wish."

"We can't keep the president waiting any longer." Judal leaves with Hakuryuu in his arm.

Hakuryuu is trying to break free from Judal's grip but to no avail.

"Hakuryuu, quit struggling. It's hard holding you like this if you keep on moving around."

"Then let go of me!"

"No way! A word of advice, can you tone it down on your expressions not that I'm complaining. Your reactions are way too cute for your good."

'Cute?' Hakuryuu has no idea why Judal would call him, a male, cute.

* * *

"We're here!" Judal pushes open the doors to the student council office.

Inside the student council office, Hakuryuu saw six individuals whom he already knew as his older brothers and sisters.

"Judal, you can put Hakuryuu down. It's obvious he doesn't like it." Kouen Ren informed Judal. Kouen has short red hair with matching eyes and a small goatee at the end of his chin.

"Eh? No way." Judal whined refusing to let go of Hakuryuu.

"Even if you are the magi, if you continue on disrespecting Broth- I mean President En, I'll kill you." Snarled Kouha Ren who like his brother has red hair with matching eyes, but his hair is much longer that reaches part way of his back and has several braids on his hair.

"Stop it, Kouha. You should already know how Judal is by now." Koumei Ren reprimanded Kouha. Just like Kouen and Kouha, Koumei has red hair with matching red eyes. His hair is tied up in a messy fashion as it parted to the right covering his right eye. He also has freckles on his face.

"Yes, Judal was always fond of Hakuryuu when they were kids. They get along so well." Hakuei Ren, Hakuryuu's older sister, said. She has a striking resemblance to Hakuryuu. She has long black hair and a mole near her lips like Hakuryuu.

"Judal-chan, we can't start the meeting until you put little Hakuryuu down." Kougyoku told Judal who reluctantly let Hakuryuu go.

"Hakuryuu, since you're still new here, we still haven't formally introduced our self. I'm the student council president, Kouen Ren." Kouen said to Hakuryuu.

"Vice president Koumei Ren." Followed by Koumei.

"Secretary Hakuei Ren."

"Treasurer Kougyoku Ren."

"General of affairs Kouha Ren."

"And finally student council representative Judal"

"If that is all, I'll be on my way." Hakuryuu tries to leave but is stopped by the sound of Kouen's voice.

"Hakuryuu. Since you have just recently transferred here, you are not in any extra curricular activities."

"N-No..." Hakuryuu has a bad feeling about what Kouen is going to say.

"Then Hakuryuu would you like to join the student council. You've become strong, Hakuryuu. With your strength, we can unify this whole school leading the students into a better life."

"Uhm, President Kouen. Aren't the positions all filled already? And you have already done an excellent job of maintaining the peace in Kou Academy. So there is no need to ask for my assistance. Both you and your cabinet members are more than enough as it is"

"Hakuryuu, as much of what you have said is true, we are not absolute. Even the strongest of warriors have faults which is why I need your strength."

Hakuryuu becomes hesitant to answer as he does want to be with his older sister, Hakuei, after school but doesn't want to join the student council as it would make him stand out any more.

"Hakuryuu, I heard you told your classmates. You weren't related to the Kou family." Judal senses Hakuryuu's hesitation.

!

*twitch*

Hakuryuu twitches at Judal's statement.

"Hakuryuu, is that true?" Hakuei asks.

Hakuryuu nods.

"Hakuryuu, why would you say such a thing? It's not like we've done anything embarrassing." Hakuei says.

...

The room is silent for a while.

"Uhm, Lady Hakuei, did you already forget what happened before?" Koumei breaks the silence.

"?" Hakuei doesn't get what Koumei is trying to say.

"On his birthday, you gave him a frilly white dress with a hat. Then you made him wear it out in public while taking pictures."

"Well, when he gets older, he won't be able to wear it and that was when he was a child."

"Sister that was last year! And no matter how you see it, it's unbefitting of a man to wear a dress regardless of age!" Hakuryuu retorts.

"Now that I think about when I first met Hakuryuu. I thought you were a girl until Hakuei pulled down your pants stating you were a boy." Judal remembers the first time he met Hakuryuu when he found Hakuryuu crying in the garden of Hakuryuu's home.

"I should take my leave." Hakuryuu tries to leave through the door only to be blocked by Judal.

"Nice try, crybaby, but I already know the _real_ reason you don't want to join."

!

"R-Real reason?" Hakuryuu tries to keep calm.

"That's right! You don't want anyone knowing about your djinn. I believe it was Zagan."

"!"

"Only one way to find out!" Judal takes out his small staff to summon Zagan from Hakuryuu's spear. Before Hakuryuu could say a word, Hakuryuu's blue djinn, Zagan, appears.

"Little crybaby, so you finally decided to let me out." Zagan teases Hakuryuu as he is holding Hakuryuu in his arms. He soon notices Judal who is glaring at him. "Huh? Oh, it was the magi."

Zagan lets go of Hakuryuu to bow at Judal.

"Lord magi, it is an honor to meet you. I am Zagan, djinn of loyalty and purity. To think _my_ king candidate would know two magis. It is quite a surprise."

The word 'my' ticked Judal. He is not happy when it comes to sharing especially if it's Hakuryuu.

"So this is Zagan..." Kouha says quietly but catches Zagan's hearing range.

Zagan in response gags at Kouha. "Can only the magi speak to me? Non magi make me sick to my stomach..."

"Kill..." A dark murderous aura is surrounding the young boy. In his mind, Kouha already hates the djinn.

"It's fine. He did the same thing to Sir Alibaba." Hakuryuu tries to console Kouha.

"Except for my king, Hakuryuu."

Zagan notices something.

"Hakuryuu, what are you wearing?"

"My school uniform..." Hakuryuu is mentally praying with all his might that Zagan won't do what he think he's going to do.

"That's no good. If you're going to be my king candidate, you should be mindful of your appearance."

Hakuryuu makes a break for it through the door but stopped by one of Zagan's vines wrapped around one of his legs. "Don't worry with my stylish fashion sense you'll be just fine."

'That's what I'm afraid of!' Hakuryuu internally screamed.

*Censored for children under the age of 18*

After Hakuryuu had his clothes forcefully removed and changed, Hakuryuu is wearing a teal green china dress with a split by his thighs and a bun on his head with some hair ornaments on his head, a flower placed near his left ear. Tears well up in Hakuryuu's eyes. Hakuryuu looks like he's about to cry. Scratch that he's crying.

"You really do have good tastes." Judal compliments Zagan as he is watching Hakuryuu crying in Hakuei's arms.

Behind him, Hakuryuu hears the sound of a flash. He turns his head around to see Judal holding up his phone.

*flash*

Judal takes another picture of Hakuryuu in the green china dress with teary eyes.

"Ne Hakuryuu, it would be pretty bad if someone happened to see this. Wouldn't it?" Hakuryuu can hear the playful tone in Judal's word.

"But as long as it doesn't get out of this room, it's fine. After all, as fellow student council members, it's only natural to do something like this."

Hakuryuu can hear the words 'Join or I'll show this to the whole school.' behind Judal's kind facade. Either join the student council and become the talk if the school or refuse and become the laughing stock of the school. Hakuryuu doesn't have many options. After a few moments, Hakuryuu sighs in defeat and falls on the ground crying in defeat.

"I welcome you to the student council, our toy... I mean new member." Judal claps in joy for Hakuryuu's enrollment into the student council.

* * *

**Omake**

After Hakuryuu left dejected, Hakuei approached Judal.

"Send me a copy."You can see the twinkle in Hakuei's eyes.

"Me too" Kougyoku joined in.

"Me three."

"I would like one as well."

Kouha and Koumei asked as well.

"Alright, you guys." Judal says as he sends the picture of Hakuryuu to them. "Ah, don't worry I'm sending you one too Kouen."

"Good work, Judal."


	3. Chapter 3: Club Inspection

Chapter 3: Club Inspection

*buzz* *buzz*

Waking up from the sound of his alarm, Hakuryuu noticed a heavy weight on top of him. Slowly adjusting his eyes, he sees a sleeping Judal next to him naked with his arms wrapped around Hakuryuu making it difficult for Hakuryuu to push the magi off his bed. Hakuryuu is shocked to see a nude Judal next to him.

"W-wake up!"

"Mornin' Hakuryuu" Judal says groggily before drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, let go of me! I'm going to be late for class!"

"Hmm...School doesn't start till 8. You wake up too early." Judal replied sleepily.

"I don't care. Unlike you, I have things to do in the morning."

"Fine." Judal lets go of Hakuryuu who takes his clothes and spear to change in the bathroom.

Hakuryuu finished changing out of his pajamas which are traditional clothing. Hakuryuu is wearing his traditional imperial royalty clothes and carrying a case for his spear over his left shoulder. Before Hakuryuu leaves, he notices that Judal is no longer in their room and thought that the magi went out to play. Hakuryuu's morning routine consists of him training by himself before eating breakfast and heading off to school. He makes his own breakfast and lunch. Like any other day, Hakuryuu went to train by himself, but for some reason he felt like he was being watched. Not just one but multiple gazes. The same thing occurred while he was in the kitchen. Hakuryuu figured it must have been his imagination when he turned around to see no one there.

* * *

"Hakuryuu!"

"Yes, priest." Hakuryuu answers Judal.

"You're coming with me." Judal drags Hakuryuu with him out of the student council office. Judal explains to Hakuryuu that as the representative of the student council he has a duty to periodically inspect the clubs to see if they are legit or not.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Hakuryuu doesn't get why he to come with Judal.

"That's cuz I'm bored."

Before Hakuryuu decided to return to the student council office, Judal already noticed Hakuryuu's dissatisfaction with his answer.

"Maybe Zagan would keep me company if it's too much trouble for you."

There goes Hakuryuu's hope of escaping.

* * *

Hakuryuu and Judal's first stop is the Art club.

"Hello, we're from-" Before Hakuryuu could finish his sentence, he was forcefully grabbed by someone. Dragging him into a changing room where he was stripped naked with nothing but drapes covering his body. Before he knew it, Hakuryuu is on the floor in the middle of the classroom surrounded by many students who are either sketching, painting, or drawing him.

* * *

"Phew..." One of the art club members wipes of the sweat on his forehead. "Thanks, you really saved us. When our original model quit on us and with the deadline coming up, I didn't know what would happen..." The person thanked Hakuryuu.

"So who are you?" The person asked casually as if she had not just stripped Hakuryuu and forced him to work as the Art Club's model without a word of his opinion first.

'What kind of club forces this kind of thing onto its visitors!?' Hakuryuu internally screamed. Tear drops begin to form in Hakuryuu's eyes.

"Approved." Judal stamps the Art Club's papers.

'You _approve_ of a club like this!?'

"Next up is the Cooking Club!" Judal announced as he grabbed Hakuryuu by his wrist.

"Wait, I still haven't changed yet!"

* * *

Surprised isn't quite the word Hakuryuu would use to describe the scene before him. Seeing a bunch of men wearing frilly aprons wasn't exactly what Hakuryuu would imagine when he first stepped into the Cooking Club's club room especially when he saw some very masculine men among them. Not to mention most of them didn't even know the basics of how to cook.

'What kind of club is this!?'

"Is something burning?" Judal asked as he smells burning in the air.

"Ah, I forgot about the rice in the rice cooker!" One of the Cooking Club members screeched.

'Rice!? Who burns rice in a rice cooker!?' Hakuryuu screamed internally as he is horrified to see that they couldn't even cook rice in a rice cooker.

Frustrated from seeing how the members of the Cooking Club couldn't even cook rice, Hakuryuu takes one of the spare aprons and quickly ties it around his waist. He grabs the container of burned rice and throws out the burned rice in the trash.

"First, before cooking the rice, you have to wash the rice. You must keep on washing the rice until the water is nice and clear which shows that the rice is clean."

As Hakuryuu is instructing, he is cleaning the rice in the sink. He washes the rice not only fast but thoroughly too as the water is nice and clear.

"Fill the pot with twice the amount of water to rice. Then cook the rice at high heat."

Then he fills the pot of washed rice with the right amount of water and places it on top of the stove top at medium heat.

"Once it starts to boil, you place a tightly fitted lid on top of the pot or you can use a sheet of aluminum foil. Lower the heat and bring it to a simmer"

Hakuryuu covers the pot with an aluminum foil to prevent the steam from being released. After the rice has been fully cooked, Hakuryuu scoops out a portion of the rice into a bowl. Even though it's just a bowl of rice, the Cooking Club members were fascinated by it. Normally the rice they'd make would end up burned, spoiled, or tasted like porridge.

"Hakuryuu-sama, please teach us the way of culinary arts!" The members of the Cooking Club are on their knees bowing before Hakuryuu.

"Eh?" Hakuryuu is surprised to see their reaction from just one bowl of rice.

"With Hakuryuu-sama here, we'll finally be able to achieve our dream!"

"Your dream…..?" Hakuryuu said reluctantly.

"Yes, after so long….. w-we'll finally be able to eat delicious food made by a cute girl!?"

"That's why you joined this club!? And what does that have to do with me!?"

"Don't worry, Hakuryuu-sama. You're more than qualified to pass off as a girl."

"I refuse and don't say such creepy things with a straight face!" Hakuryuu retorts.

"That's right! Hakuryuu is my waifu!" Judal enforces.

"You're just making things worse! And why would I want to be your wife! And how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a girl in the first place!"

Looking at the desperate faces of the members of Cooking Club, Hakuryuu can't help but let out a sigh.

"I'll teach you but that's it."

"Banzai!" Cheered the Cooking Club.

Hakuryuu began teaching the members of the Cooking Club how to make simple dishes like cooked rice, onigiri, omelets, fried shrimp, egg rolls, and gyoza. At first, it seemed easy enough to do but not with a bunch of men who haven't touch a kitchen knife in their lives and a certain magi who keeps on fooling around.

"How many do I have to tell you? You don't need to add peaches to the egg rolls!" Hakuryuu scolded Judal.

"Eh? But it'll taste way better!" Judal whined.

"If whoever eats it is starving to death!" Hakuryuu deadpanned.

"Really are peaches the only things you eat." Hakuryuu sighed as he walks away from Judal to help a member of the Cooking Club learn how to make egg rolls.

"Nope, there's your cooking." Judal quietly mutters to himself as he watches Hakuryuu show a member of the Cooking Club how to make egg rolls.

"?" Hakuryuu stops momentarily and turns around towards Judal's. "Did you say something?"

…

"Yeah, I'm bored. Let's ditch this place and go somewhere!" Judal takes off the black apron he's wearing and throws it on the ground.

"Did you forget what we originally came here for!?"

"Okay, okay." Judal grabs the documents for the Cooking Club and stamps it. "Done."

'Is he even taking this seriously?' Hakuryuu wonders.

* * *

**Omake 1**

"What kind of club forces this kind of thing onto its visitors!?" Hakuryuu internally screamed. Tears begin to form in Hakuryuu's eyes.

*flash*

Hakuryuu turns his head around towards Judal's direction.

"What?" Raising his head up from the documents in his hands, Judal asked.

'What was that flash?' Hakuryuu thought. Hakuryuu couldn't help but think of anyone else aside from Judal. Who else would want to take a picture of him? If it wasn't Judal, then who else was it.

Outside of the Art Club's room, a male student with a camera in one of his hands is skipping in the hallways.

"Hakuryuu-kun's so cute! His pictures will definitely sell out in no time." Thought the male student cheerfully skipping through the hallway completely oblivious to the strange looks he's receiving.

Unbeknownst to Hakuryuu, ever since his first day at Kou Academy, secret photos of him were taken and sold among the student body.

* * *

**Omake 2**

Inside the male dorm's kitchen, Hakuryuu is preparing his breakfast and lunch. While Hakuryuu is making tamagoyaki, he stops cooking momentarily as he felt a cold shiver down his spine.

'What was that?' Hakuryuu wonders.

!

"Oh no, the eggs are burning!"

Hakuryuu breaks out of his chain of thoughts to go back to his tamagoyaki which is starting to brown.

Near the entrance of the kitchen, there is a group of boys from different sections of Kou Academy surrounding the entrance.

"So that's the new transfer student in the high school division."

"Ah, he just made a mistake. Moe~"

"He's so clumsy, it's cute."

"If only I were a few years younger…"

"Senpai is so amazing. To cook so much food….."

*shiver*

'There it is again.' Hakuryuu feels another cold shiver down his spine as he is preparing his bento.


	4. Chapter 4: The King's Game

**Ohayo! It's Saku Kinoshita again. I'm here to give you a little present for reading Kou Academy. I'm currently working on a new story so keep your hopes up for a new story. I hope you like it. If you're curious about the new story you'll have to read the whole chapter all the way to the end to find out.**

(￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

Chapter 4: The King's Game

One week had already passed by since Hakuryuu's first day at Kou Academy. After the club inspection, Hakuryuu became more familiar with Kou Academy's layout. He was surprised to see how impressive the facilities were. The Swimming Club had two pools: one outdoor and one indoor. Both of which were relatively big for a normal swimming pool. Kou Academy has several gyms which is very convenient for the sports clubs. Since Kou Academy is located out on the country side, there's plenty of space for the sports clubs to perform their activities in peace without worrying about who gets the rights to play on which field first. There are also lots of trees and animals surrounding the school. Naturally there is a gate surrounding the school to prevent dangerous animals like bears, boars, or tigers from roaming around the campus. Among the many different locations on Kou Academy, there was one place that Hakuryuu was quite fond of: the school garden. Hakuryuu would often train by himself in the garden and would sometimes volunteer to help the Garden Club with their activities. The Garden Club members were fascinated by how well Hakuryuu took care of the plants and how his magoi is compatible with the 8th type of magic, life magic, which makes it easier to cultivate the plants.

"Hakuryuu-kun!" A member of the Garden Club calls out to Hakuryuu who is practicing his spear techniques.

"Yes, President." Hakuryuu stops his training to direct his attention to the Gardening Club president.

"You have been summoned by the student council president. He wishes to see you in the student council office."

"Understood. Thank you for your assistance." Hakuryuu thanks the Gardening Club President who blushes in return at Hakuryuu's polite tone.

* * *

Hakuryuu wonders what Kouen wants him for. Ever since the club inspection was finished, Kouen told Hakuryuu that he didn't have anything else to do at the moment so Hakuryuu didn't have to go to the student council office after school.

Hakuryuu is on his way to the student council office. He wonders what Kouen wants from him as he is walking.

'I'll just have to wait for him to tell me.'

Hakuryuu opens the door to the student council.

_"Ha~ku~ryuu~..."_

The moment Hakuryuu opens the door. He sees a man who greatly resembles him but he is much older than Hakuryuu. The man is covered in blood with a hysterical look on his face.

"Ahhhhhhhh!?" The scream of a young man echoed throughout the entire campus.

* * *

"Judal-chan, that joke was too much! Look at what you did! You made him faint!"

The unconscious Hakuryuu is currently lying on the couch in the student council office. Hakuei is sitting on a chair by his side waiting for him to wake up.

"It's not my fault. He's such a baby. How was I suppose to he'd faint?"

"Anyone would faint in that situation. Really Judal, you're causing too much trouble. You need to control yourself." Koumei scolds Judal as he sighs at Judal's wild antics.

"Then would Kouen faint..."

"No way! Brother En wouldn't do such a thing! He's too manly for that!" Kouha retorted.

"Then there's no way **anyone** would faint from something like that."

"That still doesn't change the fact you ruined our welcoming party for Hakuryuu." Koumei reprimands Judal reminding him what their original purpose was.

"That's right! Hakuryuu, wake up! You can't sleep at a time like this!" Judal is forcefully waking Hakuryuu up by shaking him.

"He isn't exactly sleeping." Koumei deadpanned.

"There's a ton of games I want to play so you can't sleep!"

'That's your reason for wanting to wake him up!?' Everyone except for the childish magi and unconscious dungeon conqueror internally screamed.

"Fine, if you won't wake up…." Judal stops shaking Hakuryuu.

"Then maybe a kiss from your prince charming will do." Judal leans in closer to Hakuryuu.

In an instant, Hakuryuu immediately wakes up where he sees the magi just a few centimeters away from his face. Hakuryuu is horrified to see Judal so close to him. Acting on reflexes, Hakuryuu pushes Judal away from him.

Hakuei later explained to Hakuryuu that they were holding a welcoming party for him and only meant to surprise him, not scare the living daylights out of him. Hakuryuu understands his sister's intentions and tells her that he holds no grudge against them for Judal's actions knowing how much the magi loved to play cruel jokes on others.

"Alright now that the baby woke up, let's play the King's game!" Judal announces while holding up numbered sticks in his hand.

'So that's your goal.' In that moment, everyone except for the confused Hakuryuu understood why Judal was so insistent on waking Hakuryuu and why he cooperated with them in preparing for Hakuryuu's welcoming party.

Only one thing came to their mind as they realized Judal's ulterior motives.

'Poor Hakuryuu.'

* * *

"Who's the king?" Everyone said.

"Ara, it's me." Hakeui sees that she has the kanji king on her stick. "Let's see…."

"How about number 1 to 6 play house?" Hakuei casually announces.

"Eh!" Hakuryuu, Kouha, Kougyoku, and Koumei shouted at the same time in surprise.

"Sister, that's everyone except for you!"

"Is there a problem, Hakuryuu?" Hakuei asked as she slightly tilts her head to the side with no idea what Hakuryuu is trying to imply.

"I guess it is hard to determine roles for everybody all at once. Don't worry as king I've already decided your roles."

'So you had this planned from the beginning!'

Hakuei only tilted her head to the side as everyone else is thinking the same thing.

"I was only kidding. There's no way I could possible pick everybody's roles beforehand."

Everyone left out a sigh out of relief. For a second there, they thought Hakuei might have had a manipulative side to her that they had not known before.

"It wouldn't be fair to do something like that so I prepared a lottery to decide your roles."

Never mind.

"Alright everyone, better hurry up before I draw for you!"

With that said, everyone rushed in to pick their role. First one to pick was Kougyoku who got the role of the grandmother.

"Hahahahahaha!?" Judal is rolling on the floor as he laughs at Kougyoku who rips the piece of paper into tiny pieces. "You really got the best character for you!"

Next up was Koumei who got the role of the child entering his rebellious phase. Kouha was assigned the role of being the pet.

When it reached Hakuryuu's turn, he felt a bit hesitant to pick his role and only hoped fate would give him a decent character to play. Hakuryuu slowly unfolds the piece of paper hoping he wouldn't have to play something embarrassing, but it turns out that destiny was not on his side as the piece of paper showed the word 'Mother' on it.

Only Judal and Kouen are left. To save time, they both picked from the lottery box at the same time.

'It's obvious what role I'm getting.' Judal smirks as he opens the piece of paper which reads **son** in it.

"Oh, Brother En. You're the father."

"As expected of Big Brother."

"I guess that makes me your child."

Kouha, Kougyoku, and Koumei congratulate Kouen for his good draw.

"I demand a recast!" Judal complained.

"I refuse." Hakuei immediately replies with a smile to Judal. Hakuei's smile sends a cold shiver down Judal's spine. He can see the dark aura behind Hakuei's kind demeanor. If it's one thing Judal knows very well, it's to never defy the eldest Ren daughter. The first and last time, Judal made Hakuei mad he... Let's just say he'll never look at Seishun the same way again.

"Now then time to play house..."

They can see the evil glint in Hakuei's eyes as she smiles.

* * *

"I'm home." Wearing a suit at Hakuei's request, Kouen reenters the student council office where the first thing he sees is Hakuryuu wearing a frilly pink apron like a wife coming to greet her husband from his hard day of work.

"I'm welcome home, Kouen-"

"Cut!" Hakuei interrupts.

"Hakuryuu, you got it all wrong!"

"?" Hakuryuu doesn't understand what he did wrong when he barely said one sentence.

"You're suppose to be 'Welcome home, _Darling_.'"

'There's no way I can say something like that! But Sister is right in a way. From those soap operas Sister watches, most the wives usually say that before they kill their husband.'

!

'She wants me kill our brother?'

Hakuryuu comes to a shocking realization although he is completely off the mark on that.

"Don't worry Hakuryuu you're not killing President Kouen. You're just changing how you address him since you are his wife."

'Sister does have a point.' Naively accepting Hakuei's ridiculous proposal, Hakuryuu proceeds to do as his sister instructed.

"We-Welcome home, Darling." Even if it is what Hakuei wants, Hakuryuu still can't help but feel embarrassed not that you can blame him.

"Now you say, 'Would you like nice bath or dinner… Or would you rather have me?'" Hakuei whispers to Hakuryuu in the background.

"Eh? Sister, I'm afraid that's just impossible!"

"It is?"

Continuing on with the game of house, the two sons, Judal and Koumei, come out to greet their father.

"Hey Old Man, you're home right!"

"Welcome home, Father."

Judal and Koumei greeted their father. Despite being in his rebellious phase, Koumei addresses Kouen kindly. Unlike Judal who speaks to him rudely even though he's suppose to be the smart, straight laced son.

"Judal, that's no way to talk to Brother En!"

"Brother? What are you talking about? You're only the pet! So be a good little vermin and scram!"

"Then how about I start gorging out your eyeballs."

"Judal, Koumei, how was school today?" Trying to avert Judal and Kouha's murderous from each, Hakuryuu changes the subject.

"Oh, I froze all my teachers."

"I spent all my time in the library."

Judal and Koumei said casually without any hint of remorse.

"As a student, you shouldn't go around freezing your teachers! You need to learn to control your temper!" Hakuryuu scolds Judal first then turns to Koumei.

"And you can't keep yourself cooped up even if it is the library. You're there to learn in your classes, not to spend all your time in the school library."

"Mother seems very naggy today." Koumei mutters to himself.

"Maybe she's on her monthly today." Kouha answers crudely.

"Pets aren't suppose to talk." Koumei reminded Kouha.

"You two..." Hakuryuu is slightly irritated by the two.

"Stop it, you idiot brother and idiot cat!"

"Who are you calling an idiot/ cat!?" The two yelled at the same time.

'Oh no.' Hakuryuu starts worrying that the three may end up destroying the school if they start a fight in the student council office.

"If I recall correctly in regards to intelligence, I'm far superior than you."

"I'm not some pathetic house cat! I'm a tiger!"

"That's what you have an issue with!?" Hakuryuu retorts.

"Mom's pregnant with my child so of course she's going to be a pain in ass!"

"Will you quit spreading such nonsense! What kind of house is this! This isn't one of those soap operas Sister likes to watch!" Hakuryuu is clearly not pleased with Judal's choice of words.

"Brother- I mean Father, how long are you going to stand around and let brother do as he pleases!"

"..." Koumei receives no reply.

"Father?"

"..." Still no reply.

!

Koumei turns to Kouen only to see a fake mustache, beard, and monogram on him in which appears to be drawn using a black marker.

"Big Brother has been like that for a while." Kougyoku says.

"He wouldn't respond to anything we'd do." Hakuei sighs with her left hand resting on her left cheek while twirling a black marker in her right hand.

...

'Demon...' Only came to the boys' minds.

* * *

The second round for the King's game began.

"Who's the king?" They all said.

"I'm the king!" Kouha announced.

"Then number 4 walk around campus while wearing make up applied by number 2."

"Who's number 2?" Kougyoku asks as she holds up her number which is number 4.

"Don't worry, Old Hag. I'll make you look 10 years younger." Judal snickers as he holds up his stick with the number 2 on it.

* * *

"Wahhhhhh!" Kougyoku is crying in the corner of the student council office near the small peach tree.

"What's she crying about? I did make her look 10 years younger."

"What part of her looked 10 years younger? All you did was make her look like a clown in front of the entire student body!" Koumei remarked.

"All girls like her have applied make up like that at least once in their life." Judal says with a straight face.

"Yeah, when they're like 5!"

"See I did make her look ten years younger!" Judal remarks proudly.

"All you did was make her into the laughing stock of the entire school!"

* * *

It is now the third round of the King's game and Kougyoku is the king.

"Keke...I'll have my revenge on you, Judal-chan!"

"Eh, why me? Kouha was the one who ordered it. All I did was followed the order."

"By making me the laughing stock of the entire school! Now I can't show my face to Sinbad-sama anymore!"

"Kougyoku, you do remember you can only use numbers. So the chances of you getting your revenge are 1 out of 6." Koumei explained rationally hoping Kougyoku might give up on her idea of revenge before someone else like him may end up suffering it in Judal's place due to the shuffling of players in the King's game.

"Don't worry. I have the perfect revenge for Judal-chan!" Kougyoku says smugly as she laughs creepily to herself with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Numbers 1 to 6 are not allowed to eat peaches for a week!" Kougyoku declares proudly.

...

'That's it!' The Ren siblings thought at the same time. They had expected more than just simply banning the consumption of a fruit, but if it was from the youngest Ren daughter that should be expected.

"What? That's not fair! What else am I going to eat if I can't eat my peaches!" Judal childishly complained like a little kid who had their favorite toy taken away or in this case their favorite fruit.

"Try eating something new like strawberries."

"No way. That's a girly fruit!"

"And peaches aren't?"

"Old Hag!"

"I'm not old! I'm still 16!"

"That's what all old hags say!"

"Hey, are those crow's feet I see?" Judal points at Kougyoku's face.

Kougyoku immediately takes out her hand mirror to check on her face for crow's feet which she didn't find much to her relief.

"Liar!"

"Old Hag!"

"Meanie!"

"Sea hag!"

"Overgrown monkey!"

"Grilled mackerel!"

While the two argued, everybody decided to play old maid. The two continued on with their argument for 30 minutes.

* * *

On the fourth round of the King's game, Kouen was the king. He ordered number 3 to say embarrassing thing about number 1's past.

"I told the Old Hag about a fake beauty treatment where she'd look young forever if she took a pig bath. And she actually did it! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahaha!?" Kouha is laughing out loud with Judal. Hakuei and Koumei are trying to stifle their laughter but fail. Hakuryuu felt sorry for Kougyoku as he too was once a victim of Judal's insidious lies. Kouen doesn't know whether his youngest sister is either naive or just plain stupid.

"I won't forgive you. I absolutely won't forgive you!" Kougyoku is trying to suppress her urge to cry.

* * *

On the fifth round of the King's game, Hakuryuu was the king. He didn't know what to order so he just made up something from the top of his head.

"Uhm... Number 5 go to the teacher's lounge dressed as a demon and act like a psychotic, deranged serial killer then proceed to run away from the teacher's lounge as fast as you can. And if possible avoid getting caught."

"Ha! Who's the poor sap who has to..." Kouha mocks the poor victim as he peers over to check his number.

* * *

Inside the staff room, a middle aged teacher is searching through his belongings as he notices that he is missing several test sheets that he was suppose to grade.

"Yabe! I forgot I left some tests in my previous class." After the middle aged male teacher finds out that he's missing some tests after grading through them, he rushes off to the door to get the missing test.

"I better go-"

As soon as the innocent teacher opens the door, he sees a namahage armed with deba knives wearing a straw cape.

"_Are there any naughty children around?"_

The next day classes were cancelled after the teachers were sent to a mental hospital until they came back after 2 weeks of recovery.

* * *

**Thanks for reading all the way through the chapter. **о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ

**Preview**

A mysterious figure wearing sunglasses while holding a large bouquet of roses appears in front of the entrance of a school.

"What a dull place."

The man pushes up his sunglasses as he sees the school building before he enters the school campus.

Inside a classroom, it is currently break time so everybody is chatting along with their friends except for one blue haired boy.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to them. It was just that he had no friends. It wasn't because of his personality either. Hakuryuu is actually a very sweet boy, unfortunately he's also very shy so he was too nervous to make any friends. His scar didn't exactly help him either so he wore glasses trying to make his scar less visible.

When class was about to begin, a young man with long black hair tied in a long braid that reaches his ankles wearing sunglasses holding a bouquet of roses appears. As the man is walking closer towards him, Hakuryuu looks close to fleeing away in terror. There is something about the man that makes Hakuryuu feel anxious. Much to Hakuryuu's dismay, the man stops right by Hakuryuu's desk. He brings the rose up close towards Hakuryuu and slowly takes off his sunglasses. The man is really handsome without the sunglasses even if his eyes were closed.

"Hey, do you want to be idol?"


	5. Chapter 5: Card Punishment Game Pt I

Chapter 5: Card Punishment Game Part I

It is currently the sixth round of the King's game. This time Judal is the king. Judal is contemplating on what kind of order he should give out while the others are hoping he won't do anything drastic knowing how warped the magi's mind is. After much thought, a sinister grin slowly appears on Judal's face. Only Solomon knows what goes on inside the young magi's head.

"Alright number five go buy the complete set of the recent most popular bl manga."

'You ass!'

Hakuryuu, Kouen, Kouha, and Koumei all check their numbers hoping their not the poor sap who has to do it. If it was a girl, it would be alright since most girls are fujoshis, but if a guy does it, then let's just say they'll never live it down for the rest of their lives.

Only one thought came to the boys' minds, 'It must not absolutely be me!?'

"Gck!"

Hakuryuu, Kouen, and Kouha sighed in relief as they weren't the victim of Judal's order; however Koumei wasn't as fortunate as them.

* * *

Koumei couldn't believe his luck when he picked the cursed number.

Koumei can still hear Judal's words mocking him even inside his head.

_ "Don't forget you have to go by foot!" _

Blaming his luck wouldn't do him any good even so the fact that he had to walk to the nearest bookstore which is miles away from Kou Academy and carry all those books by himself was bad enough. The fact didn't change that he had buy a complete set of a certain bl manga that the deprived magi wanted. Koumei isn't sure if Judal wanted to publicly embarrass him or just liked the series. The vice president is thinking it's either both or the latter. Most likely the latter.

"What is that idiot thinking?" Koumei lets out a sigh.

"Itie!"

Koumei felt something cold and hard hit him in the back of his head. When he turned around, he saw nothing.

"Must have been my imagination." Koumei says to himself completely unaware of the stalking figure in the sky.

For unknown reasons, the young vice president kept on experiencing many types of misfortunate along his way. A hord of wild boars charging at him. A drastic change in the weather from a nice sunny day to a freezing cold winter night in the Arctic region. Almost being mauled by a pack of wild wolves. Wash tubs falling from the sky hitting him on the head every so often. Falling into pit traps some of which had bamboo poles. Overall Koumei experienced hell. The only place where he could be safe from any harm or misfortune would ironically be the bookstore where he would have to face the biggest hurdle of his life. Koumei lets out a sigh and enters the bookstore.

30 minutes later...

"Thank you for your patronage! Have a good day, sir!"

Koumei only lets out a sigh as he says good bye to his pride as a man.

* * *

After Koumei returned lifeless like a zombie, everybody except for Judal decided that they would rather not experience the same tragedy as Koumei so they ended the game at that. Everybody except for Judal felt relieved when Kouen announced the end of the King's game. Judal felt unsatisfied that he never got to give out more orders. Despite Judal's refusal, the King's game came to end due to a majority of 6 to 1 in favor of ending the King's game. Unhappy with the unanimous decision, Judal kept on protesting more like complaining in the others' view how unfair it was and how he should get his own say. In order to shut him up, Kouen gave into Judal's childish behavior and asked him what he wanted to play not knowing he would regret it in a few moments. Judal smirks at his victory over Kouen.

"Now then…"

Judal glances over to Hakuryuu who gets chills down his spine.

"Let's play the pocky game!" Judal holds out a box of peach flavored pocky.

!

Hakuryuu and Kougyoku blush at the mention of the game. Kouha is disgusted that Judal wants to play such a game. Koumei's soul is drifting from his lifeless body. Hakuei is amused by Judal's proposition. Kouen is already regretting giving into the magi. Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, and Kouha turn to Kouen with a pleading face that is begging him to change Judal's mind, however, Kouen only remains silent as he knows he can't change the young magi's mind since he already gave him his approval.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha!" Judal falls on the ground clutching onto his stomach trying to hold in the pain from laughing so much while banging the floor with his other fist.

"You guys actually bought it! What saps you are! I-I can't stop laughing. My sides can't take any more!"

**'You ass!' **

As Judal continues to laugh at their reactions, he is oblivious to the malicious aura being directed towards him.

* * *

"I was just kidding like something like that would satisfy me."

'So you're saying you have something worse in mind!?' Terror ran into the poor student council members' minds fearing what may happen to them if Judal has something else in mind.

"We're just playing a little card punishment game." Judal holds out a box of playing cards with dares on them.

"Objection!" The moment Judal finishes his sentence Kougyoku, Kouha, and a newly revived Koumei instantly denied Judal's proposal already seeing how the game would turn out if he was the one proposing the game.

"Denied." Judal calmly crushes their refusal clearly having no intention of stepping down.

"Card punishment game? What is that?" Hakuryuu asks since he is not familiar with the game.

"It's like any other card game with dares written on the cards. You choose a card game to play and whoever loses at the game has to pick a card from their opponent and do the dare."

"I see. Sounds fun." Hakuryuu naively accepts the game forgetting that it was Judal who brought up the game.

"What kind of card game should we play?" Hakuei nonchalantly asks.

"Hmm…." Judal thinks for a while resting his forefinger and thumb on his chin then glances at Kougyoku for a moment.

"Old maid." Judal casually announces.

"Hey, what was that? You just looked at me, didn't you?" Kougyoku is obviously not happy with Judal's choice.

"Now then let's get started." Judal ignores Kougyoku's complaints.

"Don't ignore me! You're clearly implying that I'm an old maid."

Judal ignores Kougyoku and proceeds to play old maid.

"I'm not old." Kougyoku runs out of the student council room covering her face with her sleeves as she cries.

"Judal, don't think that was a bit too much…." Koumei feels pity for his poor little sister who was the target of Judal's amusement.

"Really?" Judal acts all cute and innocent as if he had not just scarred a poor girl's self esteem.

* * *

After Kougyoku calmed down, she still upset at Judal returned to the student council. Once Kougyoku returned, they started to play old maid. Judal was the dealer so he handed out the cards among everybody. The moment they looked at the cards they all lost their motivation to play.

"Judal, what the hell are these…?" Kouha remarks grimly.

"They're dares." Judal answers casually.

"He means what kind of dares are these?" Koumei stares at the cards in his hands. He could not believe the outrageous punishments written on them like placing your head on the person to your right's lap, play the pocky game with the person on your left, or talk about your first crush.

"Judal."

"You're complaining now?"

'We were against this from the beginning.' Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, Kouha, and Koumei are pissed at their magi always acts on his own whims without any consideration for them.

"Too bad, Kouen, but you've already given me the okay."

As much as Kouen hates to admit it, but Judal is right. He has already approved of the game so there's no turning back.

During the first round, Kouen was the first to win, then Hakuei, Koumei, Kouha, and lastly Kougyoku, only Judal and Hakuryuu remained. Definitely not wanting to do any of the embarrassing dares, Hakuryuu must ensure that he wins. With one card in his hand, Hakuryuu is one step away from victory. Now he must choose between the left or right card in Judal's hands. Hakuryuu slowly reaches out for a card. He grabs the card on his left and takes it. Hakuryuu slowly opens one of his eyes to see what he got.

…

Hakuryuu falls on the floor in despair cursing his luck.

The game continued and ended in Judal's victory. Hakuryuu is now cursing his fate for having played that game, no for having transferred to Kou Academy.

Grudgingly accepting his lose, Hakuryuu now has to choose a dare in Judal's hand whether he wants to or not. Hakuryuu picks a card. Praying that it isn't something terribly embarrassing, Hakuryuu peers at his card to see…

**Switch clothes with the person on your right.**

It seems fate really does hate Hakuryuu as the person Hakuryuu's right is other than Judal who is wearing a small, short sleeved black choli that reveals his midsection and a black Indian leg dress with an Indian chuunari around his neck and golden bangled bracelets around his wrists and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center around his neck.

This just wasn't Hakuryuu's day.

* * *

After everybody left Hakuryuu and Judal in the student council office so that they could exchange their clothes, Koumei started having second thoughts about leaving Hakuryuu alone with Judal and no protection. Who knows what Judal might do to Hakuryuu. Just the thought made Koumei sick to his stomach. Not to mention the door can easily be locked from inside. This didn't help ease Koumei's worry.

'No, even Judal wouldn't do something like that.'

Koumei recalls the time he was passing by in the hallways and he heard Judal telling Kougyoku a dirty joke. Thankfully Koubun was there to cover Kougyoku's ears before she heard a word Judal said. Remembering that time made Koumei more worried about the safety of his youngest brother. Koumei snaps back into reality when he notices his brothers and sisters are crowding the door to the student council office with their ears pressed against the door except for Hakuei who was using a glass cup.

Sometimes he wonders if he's the only normal one among his siblings besides Hakuryuu.

"What are you doing?" A small bead of sweat drips from Koumei's cheek.

"Shhh..."

"We can't hear anything."

"I doubt you'll hear anything in-"

"Priest, what are you doing!"

Everyone stops what they're doing as they hear Hakuryuu's voice.

"Nothing much just bored."

"Stop it. You can't. It's wrong."

"Don't worry even with all that white stuff on you. You look very erotic."

* * *

Erotic! White stuff! Now that caught the Kou family's attention. Just what on earth was Judal doing to Hakuryuu?

"What are they doing?" Kougyoku innocently asks.

Hakuei, Kouen, Kouha, and Koumei sweatdrop at their little sister's naivety.

* * *

"I-I lo-look what!?"

"Now just be a good little boy and listen to your senpai. The more you struggle the more it's going to hurt."

* * *

Struggle. Hurt.

"He's not doing it, right?"

"Of course not, Kouha. Even Judal wouldn't do such a thing-"

"Hakuryuu, how many times have I told you to stop struggling?"

"Hmphrmm"

* * *

"Maybe we're just misinterpreting it. It's possible they could simply be changing like they're suppose to." Koumei is trying to be optimistic hoping that what he thinks is happening isn't occurring as they speak.

"Then a little peek won't hurt."

Kouha says to Koumei as he carefully opens the door leaving enough space for them to peek.

While her two brothers are chatting, Kougyoku is the first to look in the student council office.

*explode*

Kougyoku falls backward with her face bright red and steam coming out of her ears.

After seeing Kougyoku's reaction, Hakuei, Kouen, Kouha, and Koumei peek into the room to see what is happening. What they did not expect or did except to see was Hakuryuu pinned against the floor wearing Judal's clothes but for some reason his clothes are messed up with Judal's hand holding both of Hakuryuu's arms above his head by his wrists and gagged by Judal's choli wrapped around his mouth preventing him from speaking by Judal who is wearing Hakuryuu's shirt unbuttoned and the pants unzipped. It didn't look any better when they saw the tears in Hakuryuu's eyes.

.

.

.

.

No longer able to take any more, Hakuei, Kouen, Kouha, and Koumei barge into the room.

"Judal! What are doing to our little brother?"

"I always thought you were deprived, but to think you were such a scoundrel."

"Are you out of your mind? This is a school!"

"That's right if you want to do it, at least have some preparations ready for Hakuryuu."

Kouen, Kouha, and Koumei give Hakuei an incredulous look, not believing the words she just said while her little brother's purity is at stake she's only bothered by Judal's lack of preparation.

Kougyoku doesn't understand what her siblings are talking about so she just looks around the student council only to see Hakuryuu.

"Wow, Little Hakuryuu looks so cute like a doll." Kougyoku just recovered from the shock of seeing Judal on top of Hakuryuu says with amaze.

Hakuei, Kouen, Kouha, and Koumei take a good look at their little brother to see that Kougyoku was right. Hakuryuu is wearing a long beaded hair ornament. Not that he is wearing the same purple eye shadow as Judal. Now that they look closely they see Judal's other hand is holding a purple eye liner.

?

It turns out that Judal wanted to add some decoration to Hakuryuu like make up and accessories, but Hakuryuu was against it so he had no choice but to immobilize Hakuryuu. Since Hakuryuu tried to struggle, Judal had to pin him down. And while he was placing make up on Hakuryuu, before he knew it Kouen, Kouha, and Koumei started yelling at him and Hakuei was saying something strange about preparation.

"And that's what happened." Judal concluded.

"Then why was Hakuryuu crying?" Kouen asked.

"That cuz crybaby was struggling so much that I accidentally got some eye shadow in his eyes."

"And why are you dressed like that?" Kouha is referring to Judal's unbuttoned shirt and unzipped pants.

"I can't help it if crybaby's uniform is too small for me. Seriously it's suffocating wearing it and if I could I would zip up cry baby's pants if they weren't so tiny."

"And why did you gag him?"

"If I didn't, he would have bit my fingers off my hand" Judal shows Kouha the bite marks on his right hand.

Now they just felt stupid for making a huge commotion over nothing. It turns out that their oracle wasn't a perverted molester after all.

"Judal, if you wanted to apply make up on Hakuryuu couldn't you have used your magic to hold him down while you applied the make up in him?" Hakuei brings up a good point. Judal would have no problem using his gravitation magic to keep Hakuryuu still.

"Then where's the fun in that?" Judal replies with a straight face.

The Kou brothers take back what they just thought.

"You have a good point." Hakuei easily accepts Judal's ridiculous answer.

"He does!"

* * *

**Omake **

The next day, word spread of the student council's vice president being a fujanshi.

"Ne, did you hear? Koumei-sama went over to the town near here and bought a whole set of the popular series 'Shy Prince.'"

"Eh! But isn't that the currently the most popular bl manga series!"

"The vice president is a fujanshi!"

"Hehehe….Looks like the Manga Society is getting more funds."

Koumei only sighs as he sees the article about him being a closet fudanshi coming out into the open about it with a picture of him buying the bl manga Judal requested.

"That damn, gossip monger."


	6. Chapter 6: Card Punishment Game Pt II

Chapter 6: Card Punishment Game Part II

In the next game, Kougyoku lost. The card she chose….

**Tell about your first love.**

After seeing the card, Kougyoku turned as red as a tomato.

"Alright next game…."

Judal organizes the cards to play another round.

"Eh?" Kougyoku snaps out of her daze when she saw the others starting to play another round of old maid.

"We already know you're into the Idiot King. Like we need to hear all your sappy delusional love stories."

"Sinbad-sama is no idiot! He's the owner of 7 djinns. He's the leader of the 7 Seas Alliance who unified Heliohapt Gakuen, St. Artemyra, Imuchakk High School, and Sasan Academy. He…."

While Kougyoku continued to babble on about Sinbad, Judal and the others continued on with their game where Kouha was the loser. He had to…

**Strip naked.**

"What kind of punishment is this?" Koumei is shocked to such an order written down.

"At least you're not the one doing it." Judal replies casually.

Much to his dislike, Judal was right.

"Kouha, there's no way you would actually go-"

Before Koumei could say anymore, Kouha was already butt naked revealing his whole body.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kougyoku covers her eyes leaving a tiny bit of space between her fingers. Hakuei looks amused by Kouha's daring move.

"Hey Hakuryuu, looks like he's more of a man than you despite his girly features. And here I was thinking he was a girl looks like I was wrong." Judal comments as his eyes are focused on Kouha's lower half.

Hakuryuu feels distressed by the fact that Kouen is manlier than him despite his feminine appearance.

"Kouha, please cover yourself. There are girls here." Koumei is referring to Hakuei and Kougyoku.

'He really is a king candidate.' Kouen just simply watches from the side.

* * *

In the next round, Kouen lost. His punishment was to…..

**Rest your head on the person to your right's lap.**

Knowing he had to accept his fate, Kouen rest his head on the lap of the person on his right who was Hakuei. Let's just say some people were not amused by this.

"That woman…" Kougyoku was not pleased to see her precious older brother resting his lap on some other woman besides her.

Kougyoku is biting into her handkerchief as she watches the scene before her with anger. She is not the only one displeased with the scene. Hakuryuu is furious to see his precious older sister has to allow a man to rest on her lap. Normally he would be happy that his sister is finally acting like a lady instead of a warrior knowing how many times she has exposed herself to many dangerous situations like that time she got a scar on her face when she went to the Northern Tenzan Plateau to enlist the students of the declining Kouga High just before it closed down, but Hakuryuu could never find himself to like any of the men Hakuei associated with except for her attendant, Seishun Ri, and her household, the Kouga Clan.

* * *

Worried about what other punishments they would have to do, the rest of the student council members except for Judal decided to finish the game with one last game at Judal's request more like whining even though they wanted to end it. Ironically, Judal was the loser of the game. Kouha just laughed at Judal for wanting to play one last game only to lose. Koumei just muttered something about Judal getting his karma. Kougyoku is praying that Judal will get a terrible punishment for all those things he had done to her. Ignoring Kougyoku, Kouha and Koumei, Judal proceeded to pick a card. The card he chose read….

**Play the pocky game with the person on your left.**

"Hakuryuu~" Judal turns to Hakuryuu who is on his left. Hakuryuu hears the playful tone when Judal called him by his name. Knowing him, that is never a good sign.

"It looks like we're going to be playing the pocky game after all~" Judal bites onto a stick of pocky.

"Now take yer fate like a man." Judal says while keeping the pocky in his mouth. "Unless ya wanna go another round."

At that moment, Kougyoku, Kouha, and Koumei push Hakuryuu in Judal's direction, not wanting to play another round of that game with someone like Judal.

Looking at his sister with pleading eyes, Hakuryuu turns to the only one he can rely on. Hakuei simply gives him a thumb's up, not catching the look of help in Hakuryuu's eyes. From then on, Hakuryuu began to question why he joined the student council in the first place. Oh that's right he was blackmailed by a certain deprived magi into joining.

With no room for argument, Hakuryuu was forced to participate in the pocky game with Judal.

"Ready, set…."

As soon as the game started, Hakuryuu planned to break the pocky.

"Go!"

Before Hakuryuu could move an inch, Judal had already started devouring the pocky stick like madman. And the next thing he knew, Judal had already made way through to his lips. Struggling to break free away from the peach obsessed magi, Hakuryuu did all he could to break free but couldn't even get 1 centimeter away from Judal. No thanks to Judal's right hand firmly gripping on his head keeping him from moving even 1 millimeter away.

"Judal-chan must really like the peach pocky for him to eat up every bit of it in Little Hakuryuu's mouth."

…

?

Kougyoku looks around left and right at her siblings confused by their sudden silence.

"Is there something wrong? Why are Big Brother and everyone so quiet?"

1 minute later….

Hakuei, Kouen, Kouha, Kougyoku, and Koumei wait quietly for Judal to finish. It had bothered them for awhile that the game was taking a bit of time to finish.

2 minutes later…

They are still waiting for Judal to finish.

5 minutes later…..

'He's taking a deep kiss.' A horrifying thought came into their minds, realizing that the two were taking way too long. "Judal!"

"What?" Judal finally let's go of Hakuryuu who lost consciousness quite awhile ago. Thankfully for Hakuryuu, Hakuei caught him as he fell backwards.

And thus concluded the end of the card punishment game.

* * *

Once the games finished, everyone simply enjoyed themselves. Most of the food they ate was already prepared by their servants although there were several that were the exception.

"Hakuryuu, here." Hakuei hands Hakuryuu a plate of what looks like one of his household creatures except purple. Hakuryuu could see the black clouds of smoke being emitted from the 'food.'

"Sister, what is this….?" Hakuryuu is hoping she would say it's a copy of one his household creatures.

"A slice of cake I baked for you." That's what he was afraid of. If its one thing Hakuryuu knows about his sister, it's that she can't cook to save her life. He remembers the countless times, both he and Seishun fell victim to his sister's cooking. There were even times they almost died.

As much as he did not want to stomach that so-called cake, Hakuryuu didn't want to destroy the look of anticipation in Hakuei's eyes.

"Hakuryuu, I never knew you had a good sense of humor." Hakuryuu is saved by the sound of Koumei's voice. "It was surprising to hear your order where you made Kouha dress up as a namahage to scare the staff."

"Oh, I just remembered that during my stay in Sindria Academy."

"Remembered?" Kouen was curious to what had happened during Hakuryuu's study in Sindria.

"Yes, one night during my stay in Sindria Academy….."

"King Sinbad held a celebration after my return from Zagan's dungeon with Master Aladdin, Lady Morgiana, and Sir Alibaba. King Sinbad had congratulated me for obtaining Zagan (although I regret now)."

"Good work in capturing Zagan, Hakuryuu."

"Thank you, King Sinbad. It all thanks to your guidance that I have been able to conquer a dungeon. I am grateful for your assistance."

"No, no. It is all because of own efforts that you succeeded." Sinbad's words had given Hakuryuu a lot of ease.

"Now let's talk in private all about your dungeon conquest…." Then Sinbad started escorting Hakuryuu in the direction of his room.

"Sin!" Soon after Jafar and Masrur arrived, and they did not look very happy

"Your highness, we apologize for our president's unruly behavior towards you. He is normally a good role model to everyone. It's just that when he gets drunk. He can be a bit out of character." As Jafar neared the end of his explanation, Jafar couldn't make eye contact with Hakuryuu as he continued to speak.

"It's fine. King Sinbad was just expressing his commendations on my success on dungeon conquest. It's not like King Sinbad was doing anything wrong."

"..." For a brief moment, Jafar and Masrur were quiet.

"You still have much to learn." Masrur had patted Hakuryuu's head as he was carrying King Sinbad over his shoulder.

"Look, your Highness! There's Aladdin-kun, Alibaba-kun, and Morgiana-san. You have to speak to them." Jafar had pushed Hakuryuu to where Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana were.

"Hakuryuu, have a drink!" Alibaba pushed a cup of alcohol towards Hakuryuu's face as he hung his other arm around Hakuryuu's neck.

"Your generosity is more than enough, Sir Alibaba."

"Lighten up, Hakuryuu! It's not everyday you conquer a dungeon! Just look at Aladdin." Alibaba pointed at Aladdin who was indulging in the pleasures of the women's chests.

"I'm not good with alcohol so I'll have to pass, Sir Alibaba."

"You really need to loosen up, Hakuryuu. You're too stiff." Alibaba kept on pressing Hakuryuu to have some fun, but the latter politely refused each time.

"Fine. Go and be all stiff. Don't go blaming me when you get bored." Alibaba cries to himself. Occasionally looking back at Hakuryuu a couple of times.

"It's not I do not wish to be with Sir Alibaba. It's just that I don't have a high tolerance for alcohol." Hakuryuu consoles Alibaba who is moping at the table burying his head in his arms.

"Its fine, Hakuryuu." Hakuryuu is relieved to see that they came to an understanding. "Can you go over to the student council and get me my sword?"

"I don't mind."

Hakuryuu heads to the student council office to get Alibaba's new sword which he found under a pile of gravure magazines filled with pictures of big chested women. Hakuryuu avoided making any kind of eye contact at the magazines as much as he could when he tried to get Alibaba's sword. After he found Amon's sword, Hakuryuu returned back to the party to return Alibaba's sword. On his way back, Hakuryuu saw Alibaba and Aladdin lying in wait for someone. For some reason, Alibaba was dressed as a namahage. Curious as to what they were doing, Hakuryuu lightly taps Alibaba on the shoulder.

"Sir Alibaba…."

Taking it the wrong way, Alibaba was scared out of his wits thinking it was a ghost when he heard his name being called. Out of fear, Alibaba jumped out of his hiding place in front of Morgiana who passing by.

"Aliba-" Morgiana who just searching for Alibaba and Aladdin came across a terrifying looking monster she had never seen before. She is too startled by its sudden appearance that she doesn't have time to think. Her first instinct is: "Kill it"

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaaa!?"

"Wait, Morgiana! It's-" Before Alibaba could tell Morgiana that it was him, he got a hard kick in the face.

"Die!"

* * *

"It seemed that Master Aladdin and Sir Alibaba were planning to frighten me as a joke, but things did not proceed as planned. I believe Sir Alibaba had to take 2 months of recovery before heading off to Reim for his aboard studies." With that, Hakuryuu concluded the end of his story.

"What an idiot!" Kouha couldn't contain his laughter at Alibaba's misfortune any longer as he is pounding the ground.

"Sounds like an enjoyable celebration. I wish I could have gone with you to Sindria."

"Kougyoku, didn't you go to Sindria with Hakuryuu as well?" Koumei asks Kougyoku.  
"Yes, I did. Then after clearing some misunderstandings I returned back. Sinbad-sama's djinn equip was magnificent. As expected of the president of the Sindria Kingdom, to have mastered not only one but two djinn equip….."

While the others were off in their own little world, Kouen had noticed that their magi was missing.

"Judal?"

* * *

**Omake**

For the past few days Sindria had been experiencing some unfortunate incidents lately such as floating in midair, classrooms being frozen, the whole supply of peaches missing, and hail coming out of no where when it's suppose to be sunny. Worst of all was the graffiti in the student council office. Only those of the student council had an idea as to who was behind those incidents.

"Sin, I told you to stop drinking." Jafar reprimands Sinbad.

"You shouldn't be scolding him so much, Jafar"

"Spartos..." Sinbad was relieved to see that there was someone sticking up for him.

"You should already know by now it's impossible for that to happen. No matter how many precautions we took, he always found a way to end up drunk." There goes Sinbad's hope.

"It's the same thing again." Masrur remembers every time Sinbad gets drunk he does something scandalous.

"Even if he didn't do anything that time, if we hadn't intervened at that time, this wouldn't have happened." Jafar shows Sinbad the graffiti all over the student council office.

_Idiot King._

_Sex criminal_

_Next time I see you I'll kill you. _

_Drunken rapist._

_Die!_

_Good-for-nothing King._

_You are cursed to be a single wrinkled old man to forever be a shy cherry boy in front of the one you love... Oh wait you're already cursed with that. Hahaha!_

"Cursed to never be with the one you love? You have someone like that, Sin?" Jafar was surprised to see that since Sinbad said that he would never marry a woman in his life.

"N-No, no, no! That's impossible! If I did, I would have married them like you guys told me before." Sinbad would rather die than let his vice president know his crush on him like this. Not buying Sinbad's story, Jafar looks at Sinbad with suspicion in his eyes. If its one thing Jafar learned from being with Sinbad for so many years, it's that Sinbad would never act embarrassed or anything like that since he was the student council president of Sindria he had to look dignified at all times.

"Those two are basically a couple, right?" Masrur pointed out.

"Seeing them so lovey dovey makes me sick to my stomach."

"It's like watching a cliche shoujo anime."

"Just how dense are they?"

"Can't they just admit their feelings for each other?"

"That's impossible."

"Yeah~" The other 7 generals came to the same conclusion that it would be in their best interests to leave them alone.


End file.
